Retry
by godzillastalker
Summary: Taking place after Metroid Prime, Ridley has been cloned by a device capable of making thousands of him. To make matters worse, a Space Pirate creature called Retry has been created. Her abilities are gone, and Retry is on the rise, can she win this time?
1. Chapter 1: Mission

Destruction was sprawled out before Samus Aran. Flames spread through the ancient Chozo ruins. She watched, holding back tears. The Chozo were her only family, she had been searching for things about them. The planet she was on, Tallon IV, was hit with a Leviathan, a Phazon meteorite. It infected their planet, and for years they waited for her, the Hatchling, to save them.

They were dead before she even arrived, perhaps the Phazon could even injure their spirits, harming them after death. "Well, I came! I came and i killed the Great Worm! Goodbye, Chozo, and thank you!" Samus shouted. She went back in her ship, and she flew away. _"What had happened? The Phazon suit is gone... and Ridley is gone, the Pirates won't be able to bring him back, the Chozo beams that wiped him out fried his DNA, making it unrecognizable. How do I remember that, but not the Metroid Prime?" _Samus was knocked out of her daze by a blinking red GF symbol on her compuer's screen.

She tapped the symbol, and it widened and showed a live video feed of a GF agent. "Samus Aran, you just battled a creature known as the Metroid Prime. Before the battle, you battled Meta Ridley, he was defeated. You have just performed incredible feats, but it is far from over." He said. "What is your name?" Samus said. "My name is Commander Sazel." He said, he looked like he was 20, yet was still able to become a commander. "Well, Commander Sazel, what in hell makes you think I care?" Samus said, annoyed that the Galactic Federation would even bother asking after the mission she just endured. "Well, it is more of what isn't in hell." Sazel said. "What?" Samus said. "Well... Ridley is still alive, if you wish to know more, then go to the Federation base, Plozzor Inum." Sazel said.

The message disappeared, and Samus commanded the ship to fly torwards the Federation base. Her ship had refilled her weapons, and then its different plates started to glow, and the engine started to blaze. The ship moved back for a moment, and then it launched forward. The ship went incredibly fast, it was given to her by Veriveros, the Chozo elder that had taken her in. The Federation had always had _something _to do with her missions. The base was soon in sight, it was a huge ship, it was like a large, rectangular shape. The base had a long, cylindrical control station at the end of it.

Samus pulled into the docking bay. She was greeted by four Federation Troops. "Welcome, you may enjoy our complimentary cafe." They said. Samus walked toward the entrance to the base. Inside, there were several doors to the side, and up the hall were two turns, she looked down each hallway, and on the left one hall had a door with small sign marked 'cafe'. Samus walked in, and saw a line of carts with food, sausage, ommelettes, toast, bagels, et cetera. She was confused. She looked at the clock in her Varia suit, and it was 8:06 AM. _"Wow, must have lost track of the time." _Samus thought to herself. She took off her Varia suit (Because the suit will dull any feelings of hunger while being worn, so the only way to actually know how hungry she is is to take off the suit. However, if she is dying from hunger, the system will infrom her.)

She stacked up her plate with a bagel, an omelette, donuts, and bacon. She sat down to eat, wondering about Ridley. Thinking about that evil creature. Samus was ready to kill him again, and gain, and again, the Space Pirates only help her by bringing Ridley back, so she can feel the pleasue of killing him each time.

She had finished eating, and walked out, and entered the door in the other hall, marked 'conference room'. When she entered, she saw Sazel. "Samus, I am glad to see you came." Sazel said. The conference room they were in was impressive, it was circular, and tall, with circular catwalks that want across the distance of the wall, with a large, circular hole in the center, all at different levels. Between the different catwalks were holographic screens, that showed different images. "Wow, this is an impressive room. Now, tell me about Ridley." Samus demanded. "As you wish." Sazel reached over to a holo-screen, and grasped it, the data swirled around his fist, he pulled his hand away, the data still on it. He stretched his arm out, and released. The data formed a screen, and on it was Ridley's data files. Samus read the screen, it read this:

Ridley

Species: Ridley

Species Rarity: One

System of Origin: Turgus System

History: Destroyed Samus Aran's homeworld. Battled Samus on Planet Zebes. Presumed dead.

Strength: 1000/1000

"That was Ridley's original file. This is Meta-Ridley's file." Sazel slid his finger across Ridley's file, and it changed to Meta-Ridley's file. It read:

Meta-Ridley

Species: No Official Species, Design Similar to Ridley.

Species Rarity: One.

History: First Spotted on Space Pirate Frigate. Presumably Destroyed by Samus Aran. Information Collected Through Ship Updates.

Strength: 950/1000

"Why are you showing me these?" Samus asked. "Because, Space Pirates have been making new Ridley designs, with different abilities. They cloned multiple Ridley creatures, all using the designs Space Pirates have been working on. Fortunatley, each clone can use only one of the designs, for they will be killed if they have more than one of these. The Pirates have a device that keeps making Ridley clones, and one that gives them the ability designs." Sazel said. "Well, I am surprised you aren't trying to get me to save the device so you can use it." Samus said. "Not quite, it will weaken the soldier that is copied. You would be able to beat them easily, but the abilities will give them advantages against you. Beware, we will also give you a special weapon, this is called the Arm Laser, you can flick your wrist to activate, and you can launch it out like a beam, and it will regenerate. All of our soldiers use them. Good luck Samus." Sazel said, he saluted, and all Hell broke loose. The dragon that destroyed Samus' homeworld came crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2: Blitz

SKREEEEECH! The glass on one of the higher up levels was shattered, and Ridley came crashing down. It fell to the ground, and all the scanners in the room scanned the creature, it was done in a matter of seconds. All of the screens had the same image, it was of Ridley's scan file, but different. It read:

**Blitz Ridley **

Species: Ridley Clone.

Species Rarity: Infinite.

History: Unknown.

Strength: 800/1000

Samus saved it to her Scan data files. Blitz Ridley saw the Arm Laser in Sazel's hands, and knocked him back against the wall, then he blasted through the wall, knocking them into the Field Simultation room. Samus ran in after them. Sazel was unconcious, and Blitz Ridley was about to finish him off. Samus had to think fast, so she used the Grapple Beam on Blitz Ridley's tail, and pulled him back. It was too fast, though, and it went straight up, pulling Samus up with it. She was getting higher and higher above the ground, and she still had to take down Blitz Ridley. She tried to shorten the Beam, and make her closer to her target, but it would be too dangerous. She had to jump, and she had to do it now! She jumped, hoping her Varia suit wouldn't lose any energy, or worse, lose any of its abilities. She released the Grapple Beam, and fell, fast, to the ground. Of course, such a drop is impossible to survive, so Samus will die once she hits the ground, or at least she would have. "Princess, don't you ever learn?" A man dressed in a Federation suit said. He Space Boosted himself to Samus, and grabbed her, then he activated the thrusters on his shoes. They slowed down, but this didn't go unnoticed by Blitz-Ridley. The purple dragon's mouth shone blue, and electricity shimmered all around it. "Oh, this is not good." Samus said. her mind was racing to figure out what to do to avoid being hit with the blast of Blitz-Ridley's attack. Samus had only one plan and she wasn't sure it would even work, but tried it anyway. The blue, blazing spark was heading down, fast, and Samus aimed up.

"One chance, one shot, and only one time not to screw it up."

Samus thought. She closed her eyes, held up her arm cannon, and fired.

For a moment, her and the man that had came to her aid just stood there, then they gathered the courage to look up. What they saw was a frozen blue beam, right above their heads.

"Nice shot! That was amazing!" The man said.

Samus looked at him, and said, "It is, isn't it, Anthony."

"Glad you remembered me." Anthony said.

Just then, Blitz-Ridley zoomed downwards, and tried to get rid of both of them. Samus and Anthony were both close to the ground, so they jumped down. Samus ran over to Sazel, and got the Arm Laser. She put it on, and Space Jumped into the air, then cut the side of Blitz-Ridley's wing once it got close enough to her location. Anthony looked up, and rolled over to the side, out of its way. In anger of its injured wing, Blitz-Ridley tried to hit Samus as she was coming back to the ground, but missed and hit the wall. Samus and Anthony each focused on a wing, and shot at it, this created a large hole in each wing, preventing it from flying. The creature powered up a beam attack again, and fired, aiming at Samus. Blitz-Ridley was too close up, so she didn't have enough time to do anything in response. The blazing beam engulfed her, and took away 4 of her Energy Tanks. It raised its claws, and hit Samus again, taking away 4 more Energy Tanks. Samus tasted blood in her mouth, and her vision was slightly blurry. In a matter of seconds after the first attack, Blitz-Ridley repeated. Sazel regained conciousness just then, and noticed the situation. "One more attack, and you are finished, so take THIS!" Blitz-Ridley said. He raised his arm, and brought it down on Samus.

"Not quite!" Sazel said. He used his own Arm Laser to Grapple on to Blitz-ridley's skull. Before it could break free, he pulled and launced himself forward. While swinging forward, he shortened the beam and wound up right in front of the dragon's mouth. He grabbed on to the top of its mouth, and shot the back of its mouth. He kicked off of the creature, as it pointed its head up. A beam started to form in its mouth, it went out the front, and the back, where it was shot, the beam then widened, and engulfed Blitz-Ridley. Samus, Sazel, and Anthony covered their eyes. The explosion was massive, and the simulation room was completely destroyed. The wind that was made by hidden machines all around stopped, their sensors overloaded. The Admiral of the ship ran ito the room. "What happened? This room was incredibly expensive!" He said. "Well, I'm just about done here, so I'll be going..." Samus said as she walked over to the exit. "Samus, our systems have automatically updated the Space Pirate base's location to your ship. Good luck, but we don't completely know the strength of the experiments on that base. You will need to be careful, and be sure to not die." Sazel said. "Yeah, that totally slipped my mind." Samus said with a smirk. "Sir, may I request permission to come along as well?" Anthony said to the Admiral. "It is too dangerous, and Samus hs the Varia suit, it is powerful enough to get through this mission. Federation Troopers only have an obsolete form of it. Sorry, trooper, you will have to sit this one out." The Admiral said. Samus said her good-byes to her old friend from the Federation, Sazel, and the Admiral. Samus walked through the halls of the Plazzor Inum. She saw Screens on the walls, with one message on them: 

Ridley destroyed. Emergency over. Code 567RED Creature destroyed. Hull breach. Stay on ALERT until further notice. Keep all weapons intact. Samus Aran is personally dealing with situation. Report any sightings of Space Pirate activity. WARNING: Space Pirate base has Phazon, if a creature gets on this ship, do not attack unless you are certain you will be able to kill it. END OF MESSAGE.

Samus continued down the hall. She wondered if the Galactic Federation was going to be able to fight off the Ridley clones. The only things she saw in the situation that were slightly good were that she could kill Ridley as many times as she wanted, and if she was on the base, then Ridley's hatred for her would distract them from coming after the base. Samus approached her ship, and jumped up to the top of it. She stepped into the blue glow, and it opened up, bringing her down into the ship. She found the coordinates on her ships screen. She set her ship to the coordinates. She sent an audio message to the Pirate Base using her ship's communication system she said: "Ridley, I know you are back, and I am coming to your location, I am coming, and I am coming for YOU!" The screen on her ship was green, two words appeared, Message sent. Samus smiled, "Good." She said aloud, to no one in particular. She set her engines to full throttle and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3: Project Retry

"DAMNIT! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" A young Space pirate Trooper said. He took note of the red alarms blaring all around, the Holo-screens all around saying that Samus Aran was approaching. Things were going particularly well for this one Space Pirate. He had enrolled for the Pirate army years earlier, when he was about 17. He started as just a peon, but he did have potential, and was improving by the day. Command sent him out with a mission. One that was so important to them. He was assigned to guard Retry(AUTHOR NOTE: Retry is pronounced if the E was short. So the proper pronunciation is retrY, with Upper-Case letters representing long vowel sounds.) with his life. He was never told what Retry was, but he/she/it was powerful. He was told that he would know Retry when he saw it. "Mikerus, you had best do something to prepare for the Hunters arrival." His friend, Nurvemil said. That made Mikerus realize he had to do something, and fast. He ran up to the Commander's office.

"Sir, shouldn't we be preparing? We must do something!" Mikerus shouted.

The Commander looked at him, "Oh, I know."

"Well, why aren't we doing anything? Samus Aran will blast us to pieces!"

"Well, thats because we are now going to play our ace in the hole."

"You mean-"

"Yes."

"So, what is it anyways?"

"Well, its strengths envy those of Samus Aran, and it will be coming into existence soon, we just have to stall Samus. That is why you were promoted. You are not a pawn, you are a rook, and we will now corner Samus Aran, she will not survive! Retry will lead us to battle!" The commander said.

"Good, but when does this start?" Mikerus asked.

"Now." The Commander reached for the messaging system. "Attention! We will launch Project Retry! Samus Aran will not see tomorrow!" He ended the transmission. Even from the office they could hear the cheers of the Space pirates in the hallways.

Meanwhile, in the Space Pirate Labs...

A lone Metroid was in a tank, this Metroid had survived a lot, particularly. The tank was transparent, so the scientists could see if the Phazon was getting to the creature. They waited, but finally, they heard the announcement over the message system. They were ecstatic, the were finally able to do what they had researched on for months. The Space Pirate scientist Jirthad walked over to the tank. "Soon, this Metroid will win us this war, victory will be ours." He walked over to the control panel, the other scientists awaiting him. He entered a code, and the Phazon tanks next to the Metroid's tank started to empty out pouring all around the Metroid. It filled until they could no longer see the Metroid. They knew what was to happen. But Samus didn't, and in this battle, not knowing will get you killed.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

The first thing that Samus Aran noticed when she arrived at the space Pirate base was the lack of Space Pirates. She slowly and carefully she brought her ship into the docking bay. She thought maybe it was booby trapped. She stepped out, and shot the blue door in front of her, the several metal pieces that made up the door slid open. She ran in, hoping she wouldn't get greeted with a Space Pirate. She didn't see any. The door in front of her was unlocked, and she shot it open. The room was rather large, about 35 feet tall, and it had a second level to it. Just then, several Shadow Pirates dropped from the ieling, followed by a trio of Power, Wave, and Ice Troopers. Samus' eyes widened, she prepared a Charge Beam, and released it at the Power Trooper.

Right after she fired, a Shadow Trooper hit her in the back. She yelled out in pain. The other Pirates started to fire at her as well. She dodged to the side quickly, and charged up an Ice Shot, and activated her Missles, mixing them with the Ice Beam. She fired at the Ice Trooper, and it froze right there. She ran to it and swiped at it with the Arm Laser. It shattered, its suit leaving behind Missle Ammunition. The Troopers continued to fire, so she flipped backwards, while charging the Power Beam, and let it fly with 5 Missles, forming a Super Missle. It knocked the Power Trooper on its back. She ran up to it, ready to finish it with the Arm Laser, but a Shadow Pirate leaped in front of her, hitting her in the head with its arm. Staggering backwards, the other Shadow Pirate hit her as well. She tried to regain her balance, but they kept hitting her back and forth. Finally, she jumped up, and grabbed on to the Shadow Pirate's head, and shot a missle into it. Samus felt a piercing zapping, "AAHHHHHHH!" She yelled out in pain.

She looked over to her side, and saw the Wave Trooper, charging up another shot. She Grappled onto the Shadow Pirate, and flung it torwards the Wave Trooper, leaving none of them in the way of her getting rid of the Power Trooper. She went to it and stabbed it in the chest, killing it. She then turned to the remaining two Pirates. They ran to the wall, and pressed hand signer identifications. Two containers opened up in the wall, and the Pirates pulled out Genadier systems. They each flung them at Samus. She tried to get away, but she was too close to the blasts, and she took staggering damage. 3 Energy Tanks were gone. She charged up a Wave Beam, and fired it at the Wave Trooper. It was stunned for a moment, which gave her time to charge it up again. Then she finished it off with another charge shot, and focused on the Shadow Trooper, which had a readied Genadier shot. It blasted it at Samus, but she kicked it back, and it wiped out the Shadow Pirate. The door leading to the next room was now unlocked. She opened the door, and walked into the next room, only to find a hallway, nothing more.

She looked and saw doors all up and down the hall, they were rooms for Space Pirates to live in. She looked through the glass on the doors, and saw nothing in them. She was worried that all the Pirates had gathered, and they may all strike at once. She went furthr down the hall, seeing nothing. Eventually, she saw a room, on the door, it read: **Commander's Office.** She kicked down the door, and saw the Pirate Commander sitting at a desk. "Samus Aran, hello." He said. "Yeah... hi." Samus said. "Let me guess, you want to know where Ridley is being created. I will tell you, if you swear to spare me." He said. "Fine." Samus said.

"The device that continuously makes Ridley clones is in the Labs." He lied. He knew she would go down there, and run into Retry on the way.

"I will do as promised, and leave you be." She said. She walked away, with one thing on her mind, revenge.

Ten minutes later...

The Commander saw Samus was gone, and opened a Com Link with Mikerus. "Have you reached the Labs yet?"

"Yes, I am here, formation of Retry is at 39%"

The Commander smiled, "Good, what about the Weakness system?"

"Yes, that is installed as well, soon he will be vulnerable to only Ice, but they say retry will have the power to steal her abilities on his first attack. he will be able to then upload them into the machine that upgrades the Ridley clones."

He smiled, "Perfect. Soon, she will be killed by retry, so... um... what shape is he taking?"

"Oh, it is unknown how it will turn out the scientists are still testing- Wait, did you say 'he'?"

"Yes, Retry is a male." The Commander said, "I am sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Well, Commander, I have to go now, I will check on the Ridley clone army."

"Excellent." He ended the Com Link.

Meanwhile, in the halls...

Samus finally came to a door, it glowed blue, showing that she could shoot it with any beam and it would open. She opened it, and walked in. The room she entered was an elevator system. She stepped into the hologram, and the holographic image of the elevator changed to red. The image turned into a holographic screen that read:

Identify yourself immediately or suffer instant termination. Enter code: _ _ _ _ _ _

Samus thought for a moment, and entered RIDLEY. The screen disappeared, and the elevator started to go down. For about five minutes, she was waiting for it to come to a stop. She reached her destination, and stepped off. From the walls, red alarm lights came out. The room took on a red glow. "Elevator self-destruction imminent. Have a nice day." Samus shot the door in front of her, and ran through. A huge blast of fire engulfed the room, and the force flung Samus forward. She got to her feet, checking her Energy Tanks. Three of them were gone, not empty, gone.  
>"How the hell did the explosion destroy the very tanks themselves. That isn't possible." Samus said out loud. She heard a rustlig from under a table. She walked over to it, and lifted up the table. Under it was a Space Pirate, but it was not wearing its normal attire, it was clad with white armor, showing it is a scientist Pirate. Samus prepared to shoot it, but she was hit from behind by a blast. She turned around and saw three Commando Pirates all with readied Arm Lasers. One sped up to her and hit her suit with the laser. She charged up her Ice Beam, and shot it at one of the Pirates. It tried to move back, but the ice was covering most of its body, so it was unable to move. Samus shot at it with the Wave Beam, electrocuting it and scrambling its sysem. The other two tried to help their injured bretheren, but were unable to help, for Samus had Grappled onto one and pulled it behind her, then flung it at the other Pirate. With all three of them down, Samus focused mainly on the three downed Commando pirates. This gave the Pirate scientist a chance to escape. He fled through the door, and ran to the next door, locking each one. he finally reached the Retry Formation Lab. "Samus is in the Labs! She is only three rooms away! How powerful is Retry?" He yelled.<p>

Mikerus' eyes widened, "What? Retry doesn't have enough time, if she attacks then, he will be doomed." Lanerith, one of the scientists, said "Retry is 99% formed. She will not be able to kill him, he will be at his living form soon." "That's... reassuring. Do you have any weapons, three Commandoes saved my life, I wish to help them in turn." Nederith, the pirate that had just survived an encounter with Samus, said. "We have a few powerful weapons, they will be unable to help them, by now, they are probably dead. I am sorry." Jotheril said. "Retry... what does it mean?" Mikerus said, finally building up the nerve to ask. "It is a species, if a Metroid is mutated to a form where they resemble a humanoid form, they are called Retry. He is the first of them, so we decided to name him Retry." Lanerih explained. "But what makes him so powerful? Everyone is saying he can kill Samus, but how? How can he kill the Hunter?" Mikerus said. "Well," said Lanerith, "why don't you ask him?"

At that moment, the tank of Phazon had two bright, shining orbs. All of them gasped, because the orbs were eyes. In he tank, the Metroid was no more, but now they could see a shape, one that surprised them, for Retry's form was rather surprising.

The last one died. Samus had reflected its attack back at it, killing it. She saw the door unlock, and walked through. In the next room, sh didn't see any Pirates, just a locked door. She walked up to it, and it opened. She thought it was surprisingly easy, but she entered the door anyways. In the room, she saw the door unlocked. she walked over to it, and it said: Retry Lab Room. Samus wondered aloud "What the hell is Retry?" Suddenly, a familiar voice boomed "Thats for me to know and for you to die before finding out."

Samus turned around and saw an electrical form of Ridley standing behind her. "Hey, watts up?" It said. Samus quickly scanned it, and it hit her while the data file was loading. All it said was ElectRidley. It flew up into the air, and Samus knew she had to fight it. _"Well, guess I gotta fight him. Again"_ She thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Electric Destruction

All Samus could hear was the crackling of electricity that eminated off of ElectRidley, it flowed around the room, swirling around. The room's cylindrall shape didn't help at all, for electricity spun around the room, and it went up the walls, filling the room with electricity. She pressed her index finger and her middle finger against the side of her visor, activating her Scan Visor system. She aimed the cursor on ElectRidley, and started to scan. ElectRidley looked at Samus, and readied its Breath laser, firing it at Samus. WARNING ARM CANNON SYSTEM TEMPORARILY SHUT DOWN. APPROXIMATELY 3 MINUTES UNTIL SYSTEMS BACK ONLINE.

Samus knew that she would be doomed unless she could do something. She only had her Arm Laser, and she didn't know how effective it would be. She decided to give it a shot, and fired at the electrical dragon, and it only froze for a second. After a moment of it being completely aralyzed, it fired a continuous bolt of electricity at Samus. She jumped to her side, and avoided it, except that ElectRidley was moving the beam closer to her.

She shot a laser at it, and it stopped, but the beam didn't. It continued shooting out, and it spread through the floor, making the room fill with electricity. Samus knew touching it would injure her, so she stood, in one small area against the wall. She saw that it was two minutes and thirty seconds until the beam systems would be back online. Electridley knw it would not be destroyed by Samus unless she gets her beam fnction back, and she only ha two minutes left until her beams get restored. the electrical incarnation, lifted its wings, and jumped off the ground, ascending into the electrical area above. It readied its breath laser. Electricity filled its mouth, and shot the blast down at Samus. she could only react by shooting her Arm Laser up at it. The beam stopped. Frozen, like data, it was there, in midair. Samus walked out from under the blast. Elect-Ridley's eyes were merely slits, it was enraged that she had solved its weakness.

It rose its wings, and ascended into the air. It had a single mission left, to delay her from finding Retry, he would be too weak in his current state.

It stopped trying to stay in the air, it came down through the air on top of Samus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She shouted, an electric jolt went through her entire body. She fell to her knees, exhausted from the pain. It didn't just hurt her, it took her energy away.

The wings went first. Elect-Ridley was fading, it tried one attack to finish off Samus. It raised its claw, and brought it down, but it faded before it hit her. All that remained was an electric orb, golden, not yellow.

She crawled towards the pure energy she saw before her, barely able to reach up and grab it. When her index finger touched the orb, a bright light filled the room. She watched as the numbers flew up, from almost twenty, and with no Energy tanks left, to fully reffilled. Her eyelids became heavy, they drooped down. _"No, I can't sleep now." _She thought to herself, but absorbing all of that energy, and the battle, made her so tired.


	6. Chapter 6: Retry, Destroyer of All

"Surprisingly calm."

A Space Pirate professer mentally noted.  
>Mikerus was confused, "<em>This <em>is our savior?"  
>"Yes, one of the few variables was appearance, but he turned out ok." A scientist said.<p>

Standing before them, was a young boy, he looked thirteen, and had brown hair, and light brown eyes.

"So, what does Samus actually look like? You guys have been saying she foiled you a bunch of times, she must be some mutant." Retry said.

"No, she looks like this." A scientist said, pulling up a screen with Samus' picture on it.

"Pfffffffft! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys are a bunch of FUCKING IDIOTS! If that hot chick can take you down, you are dumbasses." Retry said, smiling.

"Well, she has a biomechanical suit made by the Chozo. It consists of an arm cannon, a grapple beam, she has Power, Wave, Ice and Plasma Beams. And the suit is very durable. You shouldn't try to take her down, you may not survive." Mikerus said.

"It seems you were experiencing cold inside of the Phazon Tank you were mutated in. Your cells took it in, and rejected it. One random element would become your weakness, but, the opposite element will have an incredibly possitive effect." A scientist said.

Pulling up a Holoscreen, another scientist said "As shown here, you can excert Phazon energy through your fist, therefore making a punch that will remove your own Phazon energy. It will let you excert force by one hundred times a normal punch."

Red lights started to blare, "WARNING, SAMUS ARAN IS FULLY CONCIOUS. SHE IS PREPARING TO ENTER THE NEXT ROOM. USE ALL NECESSARY FORCE RECQUIRED."

"Damn, shes coming, Retry, we will leave, but you must stay. Your first Phazon Punch will be able to take all of Samus Aran's latter abilities. Once you do so, you will have to use the other elevator, which will lead to the Cloning Area. Her suit will enter an indestructable emergency mode, so attacking will be useless." Mikerus said. He waved to Retry as they took off in the elevator.

"First mission, take some weapons, and take an elevator. Easy."

Retry thought. He stood, he waited. Samus Aran was going to be defeated.


	7. Chapter 7: The Encounter

"Fuck the federation. They can burn in hell for all I care, sending me on this damn mission. And the one before that."

Samus thought. She walked over to the door, and shot it. She had no idea in the world what was in store. She was

"...doomed."

Retry thought _"Thats all she is." _

"Doomed, thats all whatever it is thats behind this door is."

Samus thought. She walked in slowly. Just barely able to make out a figure in the room, she continued.

"Samus Aran, I've been waiting for you. You seem to be formidable, but quite frankly, you are pathetic." Retry said.

"Well, we'll see about that, won't we?" Samus said, her arm cannon raised.

"Indeed we shall." Retry said, and at that moment, he used two Arm Lasers to pull on her legs, knocking her down. He ran over to her, atempting to hit her while she was down. She kicked him in the chest when he jumped, and he flew back. She charged up a Power Beam shot, and fired. It didn't do anything. She tried wave, and nothing. She tried Plasma beam, and he absorbed it. She had one try left, ice. He tried to shoot her with an Arm Laser, but she dodged it. She fired a charged ice beam shot. It missed him, but it still brushed by his arm. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He shouted. "You'll never do that again, I'm sure of it." He said through gritted teeth. His fist started to turn blue. Strands of a light blue color wrapped around his wrist. He ran towards her, and hit her with the Phazon Punch.

Warning, all abilities except the Power Beam and Arm Laser, are gone.

Samus' suit system informed her. Her suit became covered in an inpenetrable metal casing. "Fuck... you..." Was all she could mutter before he shot her with an arm laser beam. He laughed, and walked away. Kowing he had won... for now. The elevator was gone, Retry took the last one, Samus Aran had been defeated.

"High five!" Was what Retry heard when he arrived at his stop. He saw all of the people he had seen before. "What?" He said, with a quizzical eyebrow raised. "You know, you raise up your hand like this," Mikerus said as he raised his right hand, "And we slap them together, but do it lightly." Retry raised his hand, and slapped his with Mikerus'. "So, shes trapped down there?" A scientist said. "Yeah, she won't be back for awhile. Well, until we clear out, then we reactivate the elevator. Speaking of which, we should load up on weapons first." Retry said. They al took different weapons, just so Samus couldn't take them. They moved onto the next area.

Trying to stand, Samus was regaining her lost energy from the devastating blast. She could feel the inpenetrable armor fading. She stood up, noticing the elevator returning to the ground. She slowly stepped towards it, her beam raised cautiously. To her relief, the elevator was empty. She stepped on, knowing the great dangers that lie ahead. An army of Ridleys, a bioweapon of incredible power. _"I thought the Space Pirates were pretty much destroyed with the base on Zebes... what went wrong?" _Samus thought. She realized the elevator had come to a stop, and she got off, sighing, _"This is going to be a long, long day." _She thought.

Still holding the orb, which contained all of Samus' abilities, Retry walked to the test room, where they designed him a lab to test out weapons. "So, are you going to test out your Phazon Punch at the lab?" Mikerus said. "No, that isn't that necessary, I plan on messing with her, more than I have already." Retry said, as they came to the large door. One of the scientists entered the passcode: M3CH4PHIROTH. The door opened, and Retry walked in. He saw the computer monitors that stated the Phazon-infused creatures that have already been created. He was at the bottom, showing it was organized from oldest to newest. "How many of these," Retry said, "weren't destroyed horribly by Samus Aran?"

One scientist pointed, and highlighted a good chunk of the list. "They were killed by cell overload." Retry raised a quizzical eyebrow. "If a creature taken from a planet with low radiation is injected with Phazon, that creature's cells overload with Phazon, cauzing rapid growth and mutation, but it will normally die on its own. Fast. If a creature taken from an enviroment with noticable levels of normal radiation, or low levels of Phazon, is infused with Phazon, the results are... different. The Phazon infusion will cause the Phazon, or other radiation material, to fuse with its cells, which increases strength, speed, endurance, and agility. The others were all killed by Samus, except you." The scientist completed his explanation. "I'd suggest you guys leave, I will need Mikerus, but not you guys." Retry said. "We understand." The scientist said, upon exiting with his colleagues. "So, what do you need me for?" Mikerus said. "I need to test my abilities." Retry said. "No! Don't kill me!" Mikerus pleaded. "No, a test of my intelligence, and yours too. We need to find the Ice Beam function, which is inside of the orb." Retry said. Mikerus handed him the orb he asked him to carry earlier. He tried to open the orb, thinking it could split apart, and the abilities could be taken out - like objects. He was wrong. The two tried to open it, throwing it, playing catch with it (they got bored) and bashing it on the table, trying to crack it like a boiled egg. Retry and Mikerus sighed simaltaneously. "Well, that din't work." Retry said.

He was very mad. He decided to Phazon punch it. Nothing. Not even the slightest dent. His eyes widened, "ALL I WANT, IS THE MOTHER FUCKING..." Retry picked up the orb and smashed it back on the table, he turned around "ICE BEAM!" Click. The sound of a small object hitting the table. He turned around and saw a blue glowing metal object. It looked like a three inch cylinder, about an inch tall, with a smaller one on top, and another, larger circle under that. It was the Ice Beam's core technology. "Perfect. This is all I need." Retry said as he grabbed a sharp metal stick and stabbed it in the top.

She preceded to the next room, after going through the hallway that leads to the room where Retry took the weapons. Samus walked in, and saw the room totally deserted. She continued on, and saw the room where Retry is in. It was totally locked, with no windows, she had no way to know Retry was in there, experimenting with the abilities he took from her. She noticed that there was another hallway, at the end of which was an unlocked door. She entered it, knowing it would probably contain some vicious monster, or Retry-again. She stepped through, and what she saw made her gasp.

"What is this?" Samus said, looking at what was on the screen before her.

"Why, these are the first creatures we mutated with Phazon. This is the recorded phases of mutation. Of course, the creatures were killed by the Phazon, but that was because we had a limited undersanding of Phazon. Now... the creatures have been readied for mutation. Its time for you to face a simple pillbug that has undergone the same mutation!" A scientist shouted to her.

"What?" Samus yelled. The scientist pressed a button on his wrist device. All at the same time, the door behind her turned red, indicating it is locked, the scientist's raised platform went back into the wall, and a large door opened, realeasing a giant, hellish being at Samus.


	8. Chapter 8: Mikerus

Mikerus always had a horrible life. His parents had gone to war against the Federation when he was only seven. They were elite warriors, his father could invent new weapon designs, his mother would test them. They new that the Federation would rise up to destroy all of the Space Pirate army. They went to war, and and assault on the Pirate homeworld resulted in their deaths. The last words that Mikerus had heard from his father and mother were "The Federation must be destroyed. We trust you can carry on this mission." They said it to him before they left for the base on the Pirate Homeworld.

After he found out, the Pirate Commandoes decided he'd be sent to the army, and learn the routines early. He thn spent 5 years training, learning attacks, weapons, and learning the primary escape routes in built standard in each Pirate Base. He only had a few friends in his time in the army, all of them sacrificed their lives to help the Pirate army. He always felt alone-no he always was alone. Mikerus always used the same weapon, the Gruff 6000. A special weapon designed by his father. It had a special button on it which allowed the one barrel to seperate into five, allowing multiple shots. Mikerus, after his training was done, was sent to work on the Pirate Base he is on now. That is when the interesting things started to happen.

Mikerus could easily remember when Phazon was first discovered, and it caused panic across the Pirate armies. They were all unaware if it could spread, if the Federation would find a way to use it against them, there were too many bad things they suspected to happen. None of them did, Phazon wasn't contagious, and the Federation didn't use it against them as they feared. Scientists began to find Leviathans that crashed into planets, and on the planets where they hit, creatures became mutated. They soon realized they could use it to their advantage, releasing creatures to Phazon, and having them mutate. The first creature that was ever mutated will go down in history, the creature was called X-174 It never had a real name, because it didn't deserve one, it was pure evil.

Mikerus entered the official army at age 17, when he was assigned to the base. He had seen so many creatures die from Phazon mutation. And then there was Retry. Retry felt to Mikerus like they were friends their whole lives, and they especially started to become friends opening that damned orb. They told so many jokes to each other it almost made up for the frustration from opening the orb. Almost.


	9. Chapter 9: To Continue With The Plot

The room was filled with a dim blue light. Retry had jabbed the Ice Beam core, it split apart, with a thin, tall crystal in the center, surrounded by smaller crystals which rotated around it. "Hey, how do we find out what pieces do what?" Retry asked. Mikerus pressed a button on the screen, and they all matched up with Mikerus' screen. Retry looked, and saw one crystal on the screen (Which were shown as stationary.) marked speed of firing. He tapped it, and more information came up. The smaller the crystal, the slower the rate. Retry highlighted it, and it then shone a laser pointer on the speed crystal, which was still spinning. He took the crystal, and activated a system that cut the crystal down to its smallest possible size. Retry put the very small crystal in the mix of the other crystals. He closed it, and pressed it on the orb, and it sunk back in. "If Samus gets ahold of it, she will shoot so slow, it will be useless." Retry said. He set it down, and they both shut off the computer modules in the room. They picked up their things and continued, running to the next room.

She could barely avoid the stampeding beast. It much resembled a short, spined dinosaur with a long tail, but different. Its mouth glowed, and the tail was sharp. It spun around on its short legs, the tail whomping Samus through the air. She spun and landed on her feet, and the creature charged. She did a front-flip, and landed on its back. She ran off of its back, trying to make it to the end of the room. The creature charged at her, and it slid on its legs until it was facing her sideways. Its tail raised into the air, and it launched it towards Samus. She dodged, each time the tail came at her again. The tail launched at her again, and this time, it hit a power generator in the center of the room. The energy surged through its tail into its body. The creatures mouth started to light up purple. It launched a surge of energy at her, she could barely dodge it, but she was still able to avoid it. She fell to the ground. The huge creature she'd been fighting has just gotten an upgrade.

The scientist watched the battle play out before him on a monitor. He was also looking at the room design. The conveyor belt system was directly under the room. The system can make any creature into its mech form. The device was in testing, but it may work on Phazon creatures. He knew if Samus kills the creature, she gains access to his room, which was a dead end. He had nowhere to go if Samus came in. He was doomed, and so was Samus.

The giant beast unleashed a large blast of purple energy. Samus got knocked against the wall from the force. She bolted across the room as another shot was charged. She managed to front flip before the next one hit her. She flipped over the creature, shooting him with Power shots. Useless. The creature was approaching her, and she was backed into a corner. Her energy was low, the next shot would destroy the Power Suit. The attack neared her, and time stopped. All of her instincts where screaming at her to shoot, and she did. She fired as many shots as she could, and the blast hit her right in her arm cannon. All of the alarms in her system went off. UNKNOWN COMBINATION OF TECHNOLOGY. SYSTEMS TRYING TO REDUCE AND NEUTRALIZE DAMAGE. ATTEMPT SUCCESSFUL WAVE BEAM laughed. The remaining energy refilled her Energy Tanks. The beast stepped backwards until it was at the back wall. It leapt high through the air Samus saw her chance. She shot the creature eight times in the head with the wave beam. It was disoriented, and it dove down in the middle of the room, and crashed through the floor.

The creature found itself on a conveyor belt, moving towards a large machine. It tried to stand up, but it felt that its front right leg was broken. It neared the machine, and all it saw were bright, flashing lights. After the machine was done with it, it launched itself through the floor, meeting with Samus, this time, he was biomechanical, he could fly, and he has lasers, lots of lasers.

To Samus, it was about a minute. The creature fell through the floor, disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared. This time it was covered with a large suit of metal. The head was considerably larger, a control module must have been attached. It glowed green, but the knees, tail, and back glowed blue. She shot at the green module on the head, but the shots merely bounced off. She fired at the blue spots with her wave beam. The lights faded for a moment, but reappeared. Samus kept shooting them until the creatures legs started to dispense fire, like engines, and it flew in the air. It fired its mouth beam at her, knocking her back. It stopped flying and stomped down to the ground. It walked over until it was practically on top of her, and reared back on its hind legs, preparing to bring its front legs down on her. She shot it in the only blue light left, in its front right leg, and it froze. The blue lights were all out, and the green light shone brighter. She shot it a few times, and the mechanical suit disappeared. It tried to stand once more, but its leg made it difficult. Samus' scanners informed her of its weakness. She shot at it, and the beast staggered upright. It began to charge, uncaring of the broken leg. Samus held out her arm cannon, ready to fire. The beast raised its head a small bit, and its mouth met into contact with Samus' arm cannon. She fired three shots into the beast, and something came up, an orb of energy, it sunk into her cannon, and her systems informed her the Charge Beam had been re-created. The beast got on its hind legs and spun around, in the midst of doing so, the mechanical suit for the head reappeared and the beam that cam from it pierced the wall in a diagonal line. The wall it shot broke, and a large magnetized crane tip came flying in. Then, the beasts mechanical suit reappeared entirely, and it was pulled up. Samus knew what would happen next, and it did happen. The suit phased back out, and it fell all the way down to the floor, which had been covered by metal casing where the holes where. Samus looked away, she knew it would be a bloody mess when it hit the ground, and it was, her suit was totally covered in blood.

Commander Sazel and his crew watched from in the Plozzor Inum Federation Base. They knew only one agent who could help Samus. "Anthony, I want you to bring your pulse grenades, ice beam, plasma gun, and grapple beams. Of course, these are in addition to your standard weapons. Samus Aran sent us a transmission wirelessly through a computer module. She sent us an update, and we got to see a short visual of a large creature she was fighting, but it destroyed the computer. She met a creature named Retry, and he is an incredible threat. Anthony, you are suited for this batte, you must help Samus. Good luck." Sazel announced. "I still don't know why your guys can't come." Anthony said. "Our weapons facility was blown up in a follow-up attack about half an hour after the Blitz-Ridley incident. You are the only one with suitable weaponry. We'll keep track of your progress and send you information along the way. Also, take these." Sazel said as he handed Anthony a matching set of purple Arm Lasers. Anthony closed his helmet and saluted. Sazel saluted back, giving him the okay to leave. Anthony ran out to a small gunship, fit for two. He set out for the Pirate base. His mission has just begun.


	10. Chapter 10: Retry's Battle

Retry and Mikerus opened another door. They had passed through three empty rooms, well not completely empty, but nothing of importance. The two continued on, and found a huge room with projections along the walls to make it seem like a creature's enviroment. Mikerus could recognize the enviroment, but not the creature that matches it. "I think this is the enviroment of a... um... I can't remember." Mikerus said. Mikerus turned around, so he was right in front of Retry. "I remember it was very dangerous, and it had a bunch of powerful abilities. If only I could remember what it was..." Mikerus said. Retry could see a large creature appear behind Mikerus. "Duck!" He shouted. "Its not a duck, it was something e-" "No! I mean _duck_!" Retry said as he grabbed him down. The creature's arm went right over them. It would have killed Mikerus if they hadn't gotten down. "It's a Phelrous, I just remembered. Its weakness is the mouth, but the arms and size protect it." Mikerus said. "So we have to get to its mouth to kill it?" Retry said. Retry observed the creature, it had to be about fifty feet tall, with four vine-like arms that continuously swung around the room. And the mouth, its only weak spot, was only accessible by stopping the arms, which, according to Mikerus, were lightning fast.

One arm stomped down right in front of Mikerus, sending him flying through a window to the next room. The gaping hole was immediately covered by a thick metal sheet. Retry turned his attention to the Phelrous, which had its tentales all raised. They punded down on him, or where he was, for he was barrel-rolling out of the way so fast. When he was close to a wall, he started to walk up it, then flipped off of it, spinning as he did so. He landed at the opposite side of the room. He leapt through the air, shooting Arm Laser blasts into its mouth. It launched an arm toward Retry. He dashed up to the mouth, but another arm whopped him in the stomach. He was sprawled out on the floor. Retry stood up, "Congratulations, you just pissed me off."

Samus charged up a Wave Beam and fired it at the door that hid the Pirate scientist. It opened and the Pirate ran out, shooting at her with a copy of the Power Beam. She charged another Wave blast. The pirate was near dead on the floor. She shot it one last time, killing it. The door opened, and she could finally leave. She saw the room to her left had been unlocked as well. She fired at the door, and it slid open. She entered and saw a few computer modules, holo-screens all over the place, and a cleared off table. One thing really caught her eye: another open door. She dashed through each room, the doors opening on command. She stopped once she came to a large, oval-shaped room. In front of her was a large window of glass. She walked up to it, and peered through. She watched in awe.

Retry grappled onto two of the Phelrous' different arms. He pulled them together, and launched the newly bundled arms at the wall. He front flipped over its mouth, launching Arm Laser shots into it. The creature broke free of Retry's cuff-like bind, and slammed down all four in front of Retry. "Retry!" Mikerus screamed. Retry stepped back, "What?" he asked. "You can only kill it by freezing its insides, then an impact on its outside will shatter those organs. Take this!" Mikerus said as he threw an Ice Arm Laser to Retry. Retry caught it and turned it on after putting it on his wrist. His arm started to spasm, and it jerked so violently that it flew off of his arm, right into Phelrous' mouth. "Just great! Do you have another one?" Retry asked. "We won't be needing one, the readings show it landed right in the first of its layered organs. The layers are made up of organs and arteries, the bottom layer is the heart. The other layers don't matter, because the heart will keep it alive. Unfortunately, the arms will remain undeterred until the heart is gone. I wouldn't be able to help you, I'd get killed. Each layer the Arm Laser touches gets frozen. Phazon Punches only work when it hits the actual body, not the arms. Good luck, you'll need it." Mikerus shouted. Retry walked up to the creature. "Let's go." He said.

Anthony was as confused as Samus was when he saw the lack of Space Pirates. _"Isn't this a Space Pirate base?" _He wondered. He kept walking forward, room through room. Nothing at all was left. He rushed forward and came across the Lab of Retry's creation. He walked through and observed the different vials of Phazon, acid, and other toxins. He scanned the computers, gathering all of the files and sending them back to the Plozzor Inum. The elevator came back down, and he was met with a Disk Grenade in the face.

Retry flipped over the Phelrous, Phazon punching it upon his landing. Two arms went to his left, and two to his right. They started to slide along the floor, sweeping over anything in its way. Retry slid under two of them and started to run away from the others. The four arms stomped down in front of him and headed right at him. The time he turned around to run, they already knoked him over. The arms were already across the room, he had his chance to attack. He Phazon punched it again, destroying another layer of its organs. The creature hacked up some blood and a large shard of a frozen arterie. Retry touched the blood, and then the arterie.

Samus went from watching in awe to watching in horror. She saw the blood get sucked up by Retry, and the arterie piece was little red dust. He had absorbed all of the energy from them. She could see him do a back flip, then launch himself off the wall and Phazon punched the Phelrous again. The creature's arms formed a wall, which went in front of Retry and pushed him up to a wall. He tried to Phazon punch them away. It worked, and two of them came right at Samus.

After getting himself out of the creature's grip, Retry saw two of the arms head toward one of the glass windows. They crashed through them, and started to move around in it. _"They must've found something. Hopefully something that can help me" _Retry thought, he saw what the huge arms brought out. _"Well, so much for that." _Retry thought. "What are _you _doing here?" Retry said. Running towards her, charging a Phazon punch. One of the arms shot out in front of him, and swept him back. "Damnit!" He shouted, landing on his back. "Haha!" Samus said, laughing at him. An arm went directly in front of her, and flicked her to the wall. Taking advantage of the arm that was still, he jumped on it and started to run down it. When he was close he front flipped over the mouth, he saw that there was only one layer left before the heart. Mid-flip, he Phazon punched the Phelrous again. He was close to killing it, but the arms sped up, and stomped down on the ground, cracking it. Retry didn't notice, because right after the floor was cracked, the arms started battering Retry. The arms knocked him against the wall, and they kept hitting him. He noticed a chance, if he could Phazon punch to the right and left, the four arms would be knocked away. He was about to execute his plan, when he saw three small purple lasers wave through the air and hit one arm. They all focused their attention on Samus. Retry saw his chance to finish the Phelrous. One arm went in front of him, and he slid under it. The remaining arms formed a wall to block him. He jumped over it, spinning, and jumped off of it. He got close enough to Phazon punch it. His fist turned blue, as it does each time he charges up a Phazon punch. He outstretched his arm, destroying the creature, but it still had a bit of life left in it.

Only enough to hit the ground once more, but it was effective. The ground was destroyed and everything in the center of the room started to fall. Samus, being on the part of the room closer to the wall. The four arms went up, and Retry jumped on one, then to the other. He was able to jump to the edge of the remaining part of the room. He pulled himself up, and turned around. He saw the Phelrous fall to the next room, and it fell to the next, and the next, and then it fell on the last floor. Before any air started to get sucked away, metal started to come out of the wall and cover the holes in each floor. Retry turned around, and went up to Mikerus. "Samus, I'll let you live because you helped me a little. But remember, next time we meet you're _dead_." He said. He and Mikerus went in the next room. Samus saw it lock, and metal came down, covering the upper part of the room. Samus tried to jump to the upper part of the room, but the door locked in front of her and a metal wall blocked her from getting to the upper area. She then heard a screech. Ridley's screech.


	11. Chapter 11: Mechrozz

Anthony Higgs fell on his back. "Damn, that _hurt_!" He said. A Space Pirate jumped over him, its gun readied. He juped to his feet before he was shot. He took out a gun, and started to fire Power Beam shots at him. A few shots hit him, but the Pirate got out of the way so fast he avoided most shots. Anthony spun around, trying to find the Space Pirate. When he found it, he got punched in the face. He dropped his gun, and both the Pirate and Anthony sped towards it. The Pirate got the gun and raised it at Anthony, who jumped to the side and kicked the gun out of its hand. He jumped on the Pirate, and held its head down so he could get the gun. The Pirate punched Anthony in the nuts. "Son of a-" He said as he fell to the floor. He still had the gun, at least, but he still had the pounding pain in his groin, too. Anthony got to his feet, his suit using an advanced healing system on his groin, and fired at his opposer. Quickly, it back-flipped off te wall behind it, and was proppelled through the air over Anthony. He grappled onto the airborn Pirate's foot and pulled it down. He ran up to it and repeatedly shot it in the face. It took quite a bit of damage, it noticed. It stood up, and said, "You are a worthy opponent, I had assumed with a mere _peon_, my full arsenal wouldn't be required, but it is. Allow me to introduce myself, I am a bionic Space Pirate who was called by the Space Pirate scientist before Samus killed the creature he had sicced on her. My name is Weavel Komin, but my Bounty Hunter name is Mechrozz, super Space Pirate." Anthony blinked. _"A Bounty Hunter, if this guy was sent out to fight _Samus _then he must be powerful." _Anthony thought. Mechrozz lunged with two Arm Lasers in a criss-cross form. Anthony rolled out of the way. He put his gun in its holster and activated his two Arm Lasers. The two studied each other, locked in battle.

Mechrozz powered up his boosters, allowing him to hover over Anthony.

Anthony did the same. "So, Mechrozz," Anthony said, "What makes you so special?"

"I seek vengeance, Samus damaged me with a Super Missle, my legs had to be replaced with mechanical ones. Many could have came, but I was the closest to this location and the most suited. I detected a life sign in this room- your life sign."

Anthony was ready to battle. He fired an Arm Laser at Mechrozz. Mechrozz flew to the side, launching one at Anthony. He flew up higher and activated a speed boost, charging at Mechrozz.

Mechrozz activated an Arm Laser, ready to cut Anthony with it. Anthony activated both of his and knocked the Arm Laser off of Mechrozz. He grabbed him and knocked him against the wall. He spun Mechrozz around and kicked him towards a shelf of vials in the corner of the room. A bottle of acid went flying towards Anthony.

He sped through the air and grabbed it by the top. He threw it at Mechrozz, but he grabbed it as well. He spun around while flying towards Anthony, attempting to smash it on his head.

Anthony knocked it out of his hands, and it went above them, spinning over their heads. They both rushed towards it. Anthony purposely slowed down and grabbed Mechrozz's leg. Anthony punched him where he was punched before.

"You do know that didn't hurt, right?" Mechrozz said with a scoff. Anthony opened his fist, and took his hand off. All they heard was a few beeps, and Anthony pushed Mechrozz to the wall.

The beeping got faster.

Anthony reached for the vial.

The beeping got faster and faster each second.

Anthony grabbed the vial.

KABOOOOM! An explosion engulfed Mechrozz. the mechanical legs were severely damaged. Anthony chucked the bottle at him. Mechrozz grappled onto Anthony's Ice gun, and charged a shot. The shot knocked Anthony back, giving Mechrozz a chance to escape.

Wiping the ice off of his suit, Anthony walked to the door. He picked up his Ice gun, and something caught his eye. He saw a shiny, silver object across the room. He walked up to it, and raised it in the air. "Anthony, this is Commander Sazel. i have identified that object as an advanced Arm Laser. You should replace one of yours with it, it has increased damage, firing speed, and grapple beam strength." A transmission said. "Great, thanks, Sazel." Anthony said through his com speaker. He removed one of his Arm Lasers and put it in his reserve space. He replaced it with the new one. He stepped into the elevator, and went to the next part of the Pirate Base.


	12. Chapter 12: Ridley Strikes

The screech was loud. Very loud. Loud enough to make Retry and Mikerus, who were already speeding ahead to avoid running into Samus, started to speed up, not wanting to take place in the battle. Samus saw Ridley crash through the ceiling. The second he hit the ground, a dozen missles were launched from a noticable metal casing on its head. It looked like some sort of armor, made specifically to shoot missles. The missles, except one, hit the walls, the remaining one hitting Samus in the chest. She fell back and saw Ridley hovering over her. She put her left middle finger and index finger together and put them on her helmet. An orange node appeared on Ridley's chest, and she aimed at it. _Saving to Log-Book _She heard, after seeing a file open in front of her. **Missle Ridley **it read, **Strength: 980/1000 Weakness: Its own missles. Missle-Ridley can control the missles. No weapons can deflect the missles. **Missle-Ridley dropped to the ground and launched a dozen more missles, all locked on to Samus.

A quick backflip or two, as the Chozo had taught, could help you quite a bit. Samus' training for this included a large, spiked mass of vines that were hooked onto the walls. They would then release them one by one and they'd come at her quickly. The training hurt at first, but that made her determined to work on her speed. Now, the training the Chozo forced her to take would help her. Already, the training where spikes rose from the floor and she had to jump away from them help her in each part of her missions. She rapidly started to avoid the onslaught of missles. She shot one with her Wave Beam, but it blew up, causing the others to explode, too. She avoided the explosions, but Missle-Ridley's tail came at her from the side, knocking her down.

Never knowing exactly why, Anthony Higgs always hated elevators. They always took too long, they gave him headaches, and the music. _The damned music_! Always horribly obnoxious, and it was always too loud. He was lucky, Space Pirates don't play music on their elevators. He stepped out as the elevator stopped at the next floor. He continued through the rooms that Retry and Samus had gone through. He found himself in the hallway, and caught a glimpse of a Space Pirate scientist sneaking down the hallway. He ran up to him, his Arm Lasers charged. The scientist pounded his fist on the wall, and it slid open, revealing a hidden room. The Space Pirate ran in, and Anthony followed. He saw the Pirate take a large, pointed gun with two large handles off of a rack. The Pirate pointed towards Anthony with the gun's square point. The Pirate banged the gun on the floor, and the side he banged it on lit up blue. The tip rotated and he banged it again until all sides were lit up. Then, the corners split and it became a five barreled gun. The five different parts swirled together to for a large orb, which then launched hundreds of Arm Laser blasts at Anthony.

Samus quickly jumped back up and charged up her Wave Beam. She jumped up and shot Missle-Ridley in the head. It started to wobble back and forth, as if it was half concious. It then launched a dozen slow moving missles. Samus shot the missles and they turned back at Missle-Ridley, and the dragon was enveloped in flames. It regained its full conciousness and flapped its wings to remove the flames. It flew up in the air and launched more missles at Samus. She shot it in the head with the Wave Beam and it crashed to the ground, right on top of her.

Samus rolled out of the way, but a wing still knocked her down. She quickly crawled out from under the wing, and stood up. Missle-Ridley launched a line of missles at Samus, and she knocked them back, harming it once again. Missle-Ridley flew up to the very top of the room, and launched missle after missle. Samus ran up to the wall and kicked off to the other side, avoiding the ring of missles. She kept going up until she was near Missle-Ridley's head. She charged up her Wave Beam again, and fired it in Missle-Ridley's face.

Samus slid down the wall as Missle-Ridley fired missles. All of the missles turned right back at it, however, and soon its wings, legs and arms were destroyed. It launched one final Super Missle, which destroyed the head except for the metal casing, which contained the Missle Launcher system. It fell to the ground with a _clank_ and Samus picked it up. "**Missle and Super Missle regained.**" Samus sighed, and activated her Com Link. "Sazel, I've obtained the Missle and Super Missle systems." With that, she entered the now open passageway to the door, and entered.

"You're _serious_?" Retry and Mikerus asked, both equally shocked. "Yes, a full _set_ of the most powerful Arm Lasers known to exist. Too bad they are so far into the facility, but well worth it." A Space Pirate scientist replied. "So, nobody knows about them outside of the facility?" Retry asked, staring at his Silver Arm Lasers with disappointment. "No, even Samus doesn't have a clue of the powerful weapon in that room. Of course the room is surrounded by obstacles, like doors that recquire a puzzle to be solved." The scientist said. "Well that should be cool, plus we get an upgrade," Retry turned to Mikerus, "I'll give you my Silver ones once we get there." The three of them activated MechaGuard 5434, an advanced defense robot. Then, they all set out to find the set of Golden Arm Lasers in the next floor of the facility.


	13. Chapter 13: Going To The Gold

Sazel replied, "Excellent, but you'll still recquire and Ice Beam to have that Ice Burst, which will prove considerably effective against Retry." He pressed a button on his command center and a status report came up. "**Plozzor Inum hull repairs 50% complete.**" A message on his screen came up. "Rumor has it, there is a set of those rare Golden Arm Lasers in the Pirate Base. It has been said their plan is to give these Arm Lasers to Retry, to replace his Silver ones." The message read. "Sent by: Adam Malkovich." The message also said. "Adam, how did _he _get informed about Retry?" Sazel asked. The door behind him slid open, and someone stepped in. "Samus sent the earlier message to three places, your base, GF Head Quarters, and _my_ base. Retry is an official Class 5 threat to anyone in his path." Adam Malkovich said. "Remember the last time we had a Class 5, the highest threat?" Sazel asked. "Yeah, the assault on K2L. But the _last_ Class 5 isn't important, the _current_ one is." Adam said. Sazel nodded. Everything went red.

Samus lost connection with the Plozzor Inum. She was worried but knew that sitting around wondering would do nothing to help. She opened the door and continued through it to find an empty hallway. Not a single door, except for the ones at the end of each side of the hallway. She opened the door and continued through another room, until she found something. A Map Station, hidden behind a thin, movable wall. She kicked it down and loaded the map into her system. An update appeared, "**New system: insert DNA sample of a person and you can track said person as long as they are on the premises of this map!**" She looked all around the room and saw a few bottles of water in a garbage can. She picked one up and scanned it in the Map station. It allowed her to lock on to Mikerus's location. The second bottle allowed her to track the Space Pirate scientist. The third was Retry's. She had him locked on. She activated a feature on her map to allow the Plozzor Inum to see her map and track Retry, Mikerus and the scientist. "**We are sorry to inform you, the base you are attempting to hook your map system with is under attack, has a virus, or doesn't have a working system.**" "None of those possibilities sound good. I hope they are okay.." Samus said, continuing to the next room.

"Hey, Retry, it seems we've been locked onto by Samus. She used the water bottles as DNA samples. It says she attempted to connect her map system to the Plozzor Inum's. But she failed because the GF base is under attack." Mikerus said. "Wait, we didn't launch _our_ assault yet, did we?" Retry said. "No, we have to get to the cloning chamber to do that." The scientist said. Retry laughed, "So they're being attacked by a group we didn't even send out? Great! That's like a bonus assault." Retry looked at Mikerus and they high-fived. "Well, we should hurry up, if we start _our_ assault while the unknown force is attacking, we can team up with them." Mikerus said. "**Warning, base is under attack. Similar forces are attacking here that are attacking the Plozzor Inum.**" The three of them stopped in their tracks. "Fuck." Retry muttered. Everything went red.

**Three years prior: **Marena Kithera was part of the Galactic Federation. Her Commanding Officer was Adam Malkovich, and she was an incredible soldier. She was also genius, thinking of many improvements to currently powerful weapons. Then, a dark day for many came. She invented a device, an ultimate weapon, in fact. The only downside is that it feeds off of the Bio-Energy of both its victims and users. She had proposed the idea to Adam, who refused to let it become mass-produced. She then rebeled against the Federation, and gathered an army, many of which armed with the Kither-Rifle, the name of her weapon. The Kithera army has been on the low for two years, until Phazon had started, then she started harvesting and selling the chemical. Now she has many advanced ships, and several bases. Her last battle with the Federation allowed her forces to steal advanced weaponry suits.

"We're doomed." Sazel said. "Not quite, my base is heading here now, in about ten minutes they should start to counter-attack these unknown enemies." Adam said. The Holo-Screens turned to static, and then showed Marena's image. "Hello, Plozzor Inum, you have thirty minutes to surrender. If you do not surrender to me, I will destroy this base and everyone onboard." Her image disappeared and showed a timer counting down from thirty minutes. Sazel and Adam looked at each other.

"We need to stop this at once, we need to gather our troops and go into-" Sazel stopped.

"Lockdon Mode..." Adam said fearfully.

Sazel walked through the doorway into the hall to go and find his troops. "Wait," Adam said, "I have a plan."

Brandishing her weapon, Marena Kithera walked over to her moniter, checking the countdown time yet again. The AI system she built into her suit projected itself in front of her. "You seem quite angered, but you should be happy, from information I've gathered about revenge." Marena grinned "I am happy, I'm _fucking ecstatic_. I can finally get back at Adam for rejecing my idea, he had me court-martialled after I used it during an interrogation. Plus, the Pirate base has some weapons that I don't _need_, but I don't want anybody else to have." Her AI system pulled up a report from a scan of the Pirate base. "Warning: There is an incredibly powerful creature on the Pirate base, some sort of Metroid infused with Phazon. I suggest extreme caution when dealing with this creature. It is called Retry" The AI system beeped off. Marena turned toward a window to her right. She looked out at the Pirate base and said, "Retry, you'd better watch out."

"We'd better get going, it says on the map the invasion is starting at the entrnce, and we're pretty far away from there." Mikerus said. "Yes, the invaders shoud get to our location in approximately thirty minutes, unless we move fast." The scientist said. They started to head down the hall, looking left and right in case there were any doors. Retry broke their silence.

"Hey, what is your name?" Retry asked, looking across at the scientist.

"My name is Trikad. I thought you'd never ask." He said, glancing at Retry.

They stopped cold once they came to a door, shooting it and entering slowly. The room appeared to be a dead end, until they saw a Morph Ball tunnel at the bottom of the wall in front of them. "What the fuck is this?" Retry said, staring at the small tunnel. "It's a Morph Ball tunnel, like Samus uses when she turns into a ball." Trikad said. Retry and Mikerus looked at each other and grinned. "Hand me the orb." Retry said. Mikerus took the orb out of the carrying bag and gave it to Retry.

"Morph Ball." He said. the orb surrounded him in a glowing, blue Power Suit-like armor. He rolled into a ball and shot through to the other side of the tunnel. He exited Morph Ball mode and removed the suit, which turned back into an orb. He rolled it through the tunnel, so Mikerus and Trikad could come through as well.

Anthony jumped out of the way of most of the Arm Laser bursts, but some still hit him. He spun through the air and punched the Space Pirate in the face. He kicked the gun out of his hands and activated his Arm Lasers. The Pirate activated his and they clashed them together. Anthony jumped to the side and cut the Pirate's arm. The Pirate lunged at Anthony, attempting to stab him in the stomach. Anthony rolled aside, and then dug his Arm Laser into the Pirate's skull.

Mechrozz slowly, ever so slowly, walked up the steps to the top of the ship tower. After his defeat, he had called up his ship and stayed in it while it repaired his legs. His ship informed him of this one, and he activated self-restoration mode, where it uses large amounts of energy and removes speed to repair his legs. He had heard rumors, but he still couldn't believe it. He reached the top of the tower.

"Is the sweet maiden at the top of this tower?" He said, rolling his eyes.  
>"Oh, shut up, what do <em>you <em>want?" Marena said.  
>He smiled and walked over to her, "Well, my <em>dear<em>," he said, stroking her hair, "I want to team up with you. I want to kill Anthony Higgs, Samus Aran, and Retry."

Trikad slowly sidled along the wall, avoiding the security cams.  
>"Why the hell would these go off at <em>us<em> we're Pirates. What would it even do, anyway?" Trikad said irratably.  
>Retry turned to him, "These thing have Ice Beams built in, and they fire them faster than we can. If one of us was to even <em>activate<em> an Arm Laser, it'd freeze us on the spot." He said, nearing the door.  
>They reached the door and shot it open, watching it slide open. They saw a computer module, displaying: <strong>Com systems off. Enter code to activate. <strong>"Code?" Retry said quizically, "Oh, wait." He said. He typed in M3CH4PH1R0TH, and it said: **Com systems online.**

"Great, I have a plan." Retry said as he pressed a button on his Arm Laser, pulling up a holo-screen. He hacked into the Plozzor Inum's communication system. "Hello," He said into the speaker, "I'd like to make a compromise."

They weren't okay, nobody was. That horrifying realization came to Samus when she was walking to the next room. A message on her suit came up and informed her that wireless com systems were activated. Her suit said: ** Retry is attempting to communicate with the Plozzor Inum. Do you want to tap into the coversation? **"Yes," Samus said.

**Incoming message from Retry. Do you wish to accept the message? **"Yes." Sazel said.  
>"Hello, Plozzor Inum and its passengers, I'd like to make a compromise." Retry said, putting on a smile.<br>"It depends on what you want." Adam said.  
>Retry smiled, "Well, as you know, both my base and your base are under attack by this force. There is a very powerful cannon on my base. I can use it to stop these enemy forces in their tracks," Retry's smile faded, "However, it recquires Energy Cubes, fifty of them if we want to use a high power blast. Then this enemy will be out of my hair <em>and<em> yours."  
>Sazel and Mikerus looked at each other, "It seems like a fair deal, but how do we know you won't attack us with the cannon?" Sazel said.<br>"The cannon was designed for single-use. The tower it's on will start to shatter after I destroy the unknown forces. Besides, If I want to destroy the federation, I'll destroy it myself." Retry said.  
>"I think we should accept." Sazel said.<br>Adam stepped back, "Are you crazy? He's the enemy!"  
>"We have fifteen minutes until Marena attacks, do you have a better way to stop her?" Sazel said.<p>

Samus listened intently. "Excellent," She heard Retry say, "I'll open up an access point for you to drop off the cubes." The com feed was cut, and she walked to the next room.  
><em>"So, the Federation made a deal with Retry to stop Marena. I need to make sure he doesn't turn and attack the Federation." <em>She thought. She checked her map, and saw Retry's icon heading towards a tower. _"I've got to follow him."_ She thought.

"So, to stop these assholes that are attacking us we've got to get to the top of this huge-ass tower?" Trikad said.  
>"Yep." Retry said. He opened the door and headed up the stairs to the top of the tower, unaware that in another tower, people were plotting to destroy him.<p>

"So Retry is vulnerable to cold?" Marena asked. She laughed. "All I need is one Ice blast and that bastard will be dead."  
>"Trust me, he's very powerful, the Pirate base has been sending his scan data to other bases. Space Pirates like to brag." Mechrozz said. "Soon I'll be able to brag that I killed Marena Kithera." He said, jumping from his chair.<br>Marena jumped up and reached for her Kither-Rifle. Mechrozz had taken it. He shot at her, but she dodged and kicked the weapon out of his hand; it smashed against the wall. He screamed in frustration.

"I'm almost at the tower, sir." The Federation trooper driving the cargo ship said. He was reporting to Adam, his C.O. He saw the tower, and slowly approached. "Drop cargo." He said to his computer. The latches holding the humongous crate retracted into the ship, dropping it onto the tower landing pad.

The crate landed with a thud as Retry, Trikad, and Mikerus arrived at the top of the tower. "It really needs _fifty_ energy cubes?" Mikeru said, marveling at the ten foot tall crate.  
>"No," Retry grinned, "It needs five. We'll save the remaining ones and sell them."<br>Trikad laughed, "Genius! We could buy a bunch of hitmen, weapons, bases, anything we need." Mikerus nodded. He pressed the OPEN button on the crate, and he saw a huge stack of glowing, yellow cubes with orbs in the centers. The corners were covered in metal, to contain the energy. He picked up an orb and loaded it into the cannon.  
>"You guys gonna help?" He said, raising an eyebrow.<p>

Mechrozz jumped up and punched Marena in the face. He swung again, but missed, and he grabbed her and tossed her on the ground. She jumped up with her Arm Lasers activated, and swung at him. He dodged and brought his Arm Laser down on Marena's shoulder, severing the limb.

The cannon rose up from the tower and charged up its green laser blast. **"WARNING: You have approximately one minute to evacuate the tower. Elevator activated. Select which things you'd like to be broughtdown out of the tower in the module here. **Retry ran over and selected the pile of cubes, Mikerus, Trikad and himself. The elevator started going down.  
><strong>45 Seconds remaining. <strong>The elevator continued down.  
><strong>30 Seconds remaining. <strong>They weren't even half way down the tower yet.  
><strong>15...14...13...12...11...10...9...8...7... <strong>They were close to the bottom, but Trikad worried they wouldn't make it.  
><strong>5... <strong>The energy from the cannon was starting to come down and destroy the top parts of the tower.  
><strong>4...3...2...1. <strong>The elevator dropped them and the tower was completely destroyed by the energy. On a monitor it showed the cannon blast hitting Marena's ship.

"Hand over rulership to me now before I kill you, slut!" Mechrozz said, rubbing his Arm Laser in Marena's wound. She ran away from him, but she fell to the ground a moment later. "I'll ask again," He said, walking towards her slowly. Suddenly, the cannon blast hit the part of the control room where he stood. The ship was split in half, and walls came up to prevent oxygen level decrease. She walked to the Bionics Lab to replace her lost arm. It was time to launch the assault. It was time for Adam Malkovich to pay.

The Energy Cubes were sent on the transit unit to the clone area. It led only to the clone area, so Retry, Mikerus and Trikad couldn't use it to obtain the Golden Arm Lasers, so they decided to go by foot. Retry contacted the Pirates at the Cloning Area, "Guys, send a Ridley clone to the Plozzor Inum."  
>Retry contacted the Plozzor Inum. "Thanks for giving me the 45 extra Energy Cubes. HAHA!"<br>Through gritted teeth, Sazel said, "You bastard! Samus is coming for you, and when she gets to you, you're DEAD!"  
>"Cool story, bro." Retry said. "Oh, Sazel, guess what?"<br>Sazel's left eye twitched. "What?"  
>"This." Retry said. A green Ridley crashed through the giant screen displaying Retry's image. It grappled on to Adam and launched him into the hallway. A smaller screen displayed Retry laughing hysterically.<br>"Oh shut up." Adam said coolly as he shot the screen.

"What the-" Samus said as she entered the room. A huge robot sat before her. It had short, stubby arms, and huge legs. The two glowing eyes were green. Samus walked up to it. She waved her hand in front of it. She walked away, and shot the door. She looked back. It still didn't move. She walked up to a small shelf to her left. She touched a cup left on it. The door slid open. She was about to step out when the cup fell off the shelf. "**SYSTEMS ACTIVATED.**" The robot said as it rose up.  
>"What. The. Fuck? Are you serious?" Samus said.<br>"Yes I am quite serious about my mission. My mission to destroy Samus Aran." The robot said as it looked down on her.

"Load up missles and lasers on this thing, m'kay?" Marena said in the Bionics Lab.  
>The scientist nodded, "Yes, would you also like some of those small, flying robots that you can shoot out of the arm?"<br>"I forgot about those. Add them. And give them the ability to shoot lasers and explode. Make sure the missles are loaded with liquid nitrogen." She said. One hour later, her new arm was all set. "Let's test this out." Ridley crashed through the ceiling. "Perfect." Marena said.

"Everything is going according to plan." A person somewhere said.


	14. Chapter 14: Accordingly

_To: The Higher Powers. _  
><em>Everything is going accordingly. We sent out three Ridleys. One to the Plozzor Inum. Another to Marena Kithera's base. The third is on its way to the homeworld of HER. Retry is on his way to the Golds. He is with Mikerus and Trikad, he seems to have befriended them. He seems to be rather cunning, considering he fooled the Federation into sending him 50 Energy Cubes, 45 more than he needed to activate the cannon and attack Marena with it. It seems Project King may not be needed, but better to keep studying if it will work. Just in case. Samus has regained some of her powers, but not too many. On another note, SHE hasn't seemed to report her abilities to the Federation. It seems her family doesn't want her to be taken away. How sweet. Anthony Higgs in on board, in fact, I should have Ridley pay him a little visit. The Orb still contains the powers that Retry took from samus. Samus is currently fighting the security drone. Any words on X-174's corpse? With it you could re-create it. Look at me, telling you something that was discovered the moment the creature died and vanished. It seems Adam Malkovich is on the Plozzor Inum now. Well, my status report is complete. <em>  
><em>From: <em>

A person somewhere typed that in and entered their name. They sent it to the Higher Powers. It was time for the fun to start.


	15. Chapter 15: HER

"Just five more minutes, Mom!" Nemaver Koll shouted to her mother, Gloria Koll.  
>"You said that twenty minutes ago!" Her mother shouted.<br>Nemaver shot out of bed. Her drawers opened and an outfit of her choice flew out of her room and into the bathroom. The bread opened and flew into the toaster. She showered, changed, and ate her toast. Her coat flew to her, and a brush hovered and brushed her red hair. She rushed downstairs and stopped at the front door.  
>"I love having psychic powers." She said, grinning as she ran out to walk to school. She smiled as she saw the humongous Eberan water tower, the city hall, and the GF base. She walked five blocks until she came to Eberan Middle School. She walked in, and slipped through the hallways, avoiding everyone other than her friend Samantha.<br>"'Sup, Nem?" Samantha said.  
>"Nothing much, Sam." Nemaver said. They walked down the hall to homeroom. Their teacher told them to take their seats. Mrs. Kakerkall was the meanest teacher in the school. Nemaver sat down and prepared for her classes, English, math, science and then social studies. She departed for English with Mr. Everankell, Samantha had the same scheduleas her, fortunately. Also in her English class was Ian Mevas, her crush.<br>"Today we'll be partnering up to act out scenes from Romeo and Juliet. Nemaver and Ian are partnered-" Mr. Everankell said. Nemaver didn't hear the rest, she was too busy being embarassed. She walked over to Ian and sat down next to him.  
>"Um, hi there." He said, "So you're Nemaver, right?"<br>"Y-yeah," She said. "We should-" Her cheeks started to become red. Behind her, things started floating through the air, which happens when she's embarassed. **WARNING EVACUATE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY. RIDLEY IS APPROACHING THE LOCATION. **Nemaver jumped out of her chair and ran through the hall out of the building. She looked up and saw Ridley flying through the sky, using his fire breath to destroy buildings. Nemaver pointed at a building, and the walls flew off towards Ridley, hitting him in the head. He screeched in anger, and dropped down on the ground in front of her. He rushed towards her, swinging at her with his clawed hands.

She jumped back as Ridley charged up his breath beam. Nemaver pulled up the pavement on the ground to shield her from the blast. It melted, and Ridley stepped closer and swatted at her, knoking her back. He came up to her. She looked around, and saw something in the corner of her eye. The water tower! She jumped up and pulled it towards Ridley. He raised his hand to crush her. The water tower crashed into him and knocked him on his back. It bursted open, and the area filled with water.

Nemaver pointed to the cannon on the G.F base, and an Ice Beam blast froze the water. She commanded it to shatter, and it, along with Ridley, shattered to pieces. All of her classmates and teachers applauded her. She smiled and staggered until she collapsed, unconcious.

A person somewhere punched their computer screen, screaming "Damn it!" They looked at the screen displaying the other Ridley attacks that were going on at the same time. "At least the others won't survive the other attacks."


End file.
